Los 40 Principales de One Piece
by Halane
Summary: Una colección de 40 songfics para los camaradas del Going Merry.Parejas variadasXDDD Algunos sin parejas...Paranoias y seriedades,buenos y malos.The last: ZoNa protas:Nami y Sanji
1. Set me free

**Ese día primaveral, con su brisa cargada de sal y mar, era el marco perfecto para él. Parecía más feliz e inocente que nunca en ese ambiente ideal para su actividad favorita: contemplar el mar sentado en la cabeza de carnero.**

_Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me_

_Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me_

_completely breathless  
No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny  
_

**Y cierta pelirroja aprovechaba para observarlo desde una mesa ahora que estaban solos en la cubierta, perdiéndose en su pelo azabache cubierto por el gracioso sombrero de paja, en su cuerpo esbelto y delgado, en la sensación de alegría y despreocupación que inspiraba.**

"**Estoy enamorada." Se dijo a sí misma, cerrando los ojos. Por un momento se quedó sin respiración al visualizar los ojos de Luffy en su mente. "Si supiera al menos porqué tuvo que pasarme justo a mí… Aunque no tiene sentido preguntárselo, simplemente es algo que no puedo negar."**

_'Cause I wanted to fly  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free  
_

**Rememoró la primera vez que sus miradas se habían cruzado, antes de conocerse. Ella estaba en un bote robado justo al lado de un crucero de la armada, preparando su botín para el viaje, y entonces otro bote cayó a su lado. "Ese instante… Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para que yo lo viera. Siempre supe que volvería a encontrarlo, que me uniría a él, que sería mi primer amigo." Se dijo. La mirada de Luffy se le había clavado en el alma, la mirada de alguien libre, de una persona nacida para volar lejos, mucho más lejos que otros.**

_  
There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain_

_This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting_

_You make me restless  
_

"**Si supiera que puede funcionar. Yo creo que tiene que haber una forma, un futuro para nosotros como algo más que amigos. Y sin embargo me da tanto miedo. Porque es algo… Me duele. Es terriblemente real. No puedo esconderme ni luchar contra lo que provoca en mí, y nunca podré decírselo, porque me pongo nerviosa sólo de pensarlo."**

_  
You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark  
_

**Una triste sonrisa adornó la cara de Nami. Justo en ese momento Luffy se giró, y al ver su expresión desanimada se dijo que no podía permitir que su amiga estuviera así. Él sólo conocía dos remedios para la tristeza: el mar y la amistad. Así que se los ofreció.**

**- ¡Eh, Nami¡Ven aquí a mirar el mar conmigo!- invitó, tendiéndole una mano. En otro momento, ella se hubiera negado, pero estaba tan sumida en sus sentimientos y Luffy había hablado con una voz tan cálida y cariñosa que simplemente no pudo negarse. Se acercó y, tomando la mano que le ofrecía, se encaramó en el mascarón de proa, donde Luffy la instaló delante de él, donde podía sujetarla si caía.**

**- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó el chico de goma, riendo.**

**- Más de lo que crees.- susurró Nami.**

**- ¿Eh?- Luffy se echó hacia delante, empujándola un poco. La navegante patinó, pero él la salvó a tiempo, abrazándola.- Jo, qué cerca estuvo.**

**- Sí…- la pelirroja estaba tan feliz ahí, con los brazos de Luffy rodeándola, que ni siquiera le gritó por haberla empujado. Esa sensación que había tenido en su pueblo, cuando Luffy le había parecido un faro en la oscuridad, volvía a embriagarla.**

**- Nami¿qué decías antes?- inquirió la voz infantil de Luffy en su oído, con su habitual insistencia.**

**  
**_'Cause I wanted to fly  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free  
_

**- Que sí, que se está bien aquí.**

**- Ah.- aunque ella no vio la sonrisa del capitán, pudo sentirla, porque Luffy tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Nami, en un intento de darle ese apoyo que le había parecido que necesitaba.**

**Y aunque la chica tenía la intención de que el tiempo no pasaba, sí lo hacía. Pronto transcurrió media hora, mientras ella se perdía en sus reflexiones.**

_  
When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you  
_

**Luffy permanecía curiosamente quieto y silencioso, como siempre que se dedicaba a ese pacífico entretenimiento. La respiración del moreno iba totalmente acorde con el mar, él mismo olía al mar, tenía un aroma salado y refrescante. Nami se sentía cómoda en ese ambiente de armonía, tan cerca del chico a quien quería. "Cuando yo estaba sola, llorando y sufriendo porque me habían traicionado, porque había desperdiciado mi vida, triste y desesperada, él vino y me ofreció su ayuda. Creo que es por eso por lo que haría cualquier…" un suave farfulleo seguido de un pequeño ronquido la sacó de sus recuerdos.**

_'Cause I wanted to fly_

_so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free  
_

**- Eh, Luffy.- dijo en voz baja, llevando un brazo hacia atrás y girando delicadamente la cabeza. La cara de Luffy cayó sobre su mano, relajada y contenta aún en medio de su sueño, roncando con la boca abierta, sin dejar de abrazarla con dulzura. Nami sonrió para sus adentros, disfrutando de ese momento que el día le había regalado, pensando que el tiempo contendría la respiración una vez más para que ella disfrutara de ese sentimiento que surgía en su interior al tener ahí a su tierno amigo, dormido, pero cuidándola como siempre.- Nunca olvides que me liberaste, Luffy.- susurró, quitándole el sombrero para acariciar los suaves cabellos azabache.- Y aunque no creo que estés escuchándome, te voy a decir otra cosa: te quiero.- Esta vez la sonrisa de Nami se dibujó en sus labios, y le pegó suavemente en la cabeza, para después besar su mejilla.- Imbécil. Tienes que arruinar mi momento romántico con tus ronquidos.- se quejó en un murmullo, mientras acomodaba a Luffy para disfrutar de ese rato de cercanía hasta que él despertara.**

Hi¡Cuánto tiempo! XDD Pero tengo dos excusas legítimas: empecé las clases y estaba esperando a acabar este proyecto. Pero llegué a la conclusión de que si no empezaba a publicar... No lo acabaría Esta NA será larga... TToTT

Como adivinaréis por el título, serán 40 songfics. Casi ninguno está relacionado con algún otro... Algunos se parecen (otros se parecerán XD), pero no sé, he ido eligiendo como vino Otra cosa que os aviso: me baso en las letras, no en la música. Veréis canciones que si las escucháis no pegan nada ni con los personajes ni con el fic XDD Muchas serán en inglés... Pero tranquilidad, os dejaré una traducción de la canción al final :) Y... creo que nada más (porque me está quedando larga, que sino sigo diciendo sandeces XDDD)

Bueno, os dejo la traducción de la canción, Set me free (sorry si tiene algún fallo... Las hago yo sola :) a veces cambio cosas manteniendo el sentido:) ) Kss!

_¿No lo ves?_

_Hay un sentimiento envolviéndome_

_Cierro los ojos_

_Eres el único que me deja completamente sin respiración_

_No necesito preguntarme porqué_

_A veces hay cosas como esta que no puedes negar_

_Porque yo quería volar_

_Así que me diste tus alas_

_Y el tiempo contuvo la respiración para que yo pudiera verte_

_Y tú me liberaste_

_Hay un camino_

_Hay un futuro_

_A veces las palabras simplemente no pueden explicarlo_

_Esto es real_

_Tengo miedo_

_Adivino que esta vez no hay escondite ni lucha_

_Me pones nerviosa_

_Estás en mi corazón_

_La única luz que brilla _

_en la oscuridad_

_Porque yo quería volar_

_Así que me diste tus alas_

_Y el tiempo contuvo la respiración para que yo pudiera verte_

_Y tú me liberaste_

Cuando estaba sola

tú viniste

Cuando estaba deprimida

tú me animaste

Y no hay nada que

no esté dispuesta a hacer por ti

_Porque yo quería volar_

_Así que me diste tus alas_

_Y el tiempo contuvo la respiración para que yo pudiera verte_

_Y tú me liberaste_


	2. Quién como tú

_Quién, como tú_

_Sabe vibrar cuando se enfrenta a la piel_

_Muere de amor para volver a nacer_

_Llena de magia el corazón_

_Y deja fuera ese rumor de soledad_

**Nami sonrió para sus adentros. En realidad no se sentía nada feliz. Estaba simplemente confundida, atrapada por sus emociones. Cerraba los ojos y sólo veía la sonrisa de Luffy, esa sonrisa mágica y encantadora que encandilaba a todos cuantos la contemplaban. Sentía ese estremecimiento que experimentaba cuando lo veía. **

"**Luffy… Contigo nunca me sentiré sola." Acarició la almohada a falta de su capitán y se durmió.**

_Quién, como tú_

_Enciende el fuego sólo con su mirar_

_Llega a mis labios y se quiere quedar_

_Y vuelve intensa la pasión_

_Y le da vida a los sueños que no están_

**Los ojos de Robin estaban dirigidos a la pared, pero en realidad no la veía. Pensaba en Zoro. En esa mirada suya, esa que dirigía a su espalda, o a sus labios, cuando ella no lo observaba. Esa mirada que despertaba una extraña pasión en su interior, una pasión por vivir, por confiar, por disfrutar. "Si creyera en sueños que se realizan, tú serías quien les daría vida, espadachín, con tu gran voluntad."**

_Quién, como tú,_

_Llena mi alma de un eterno caudal_

_Es brisa suave_

_Y también es el mar_

_Es un abrazo sin final_

_Porque no hay nadie como tú_

_De quien me pueda enamorar_

**Y Luffy mientras había llegado a una conclusión. Había comprendido al fin porqué contemplar a su querida amiga Nami lo llenaba por dentro, como si las olas del mar se agitaran en su pecho, porqué se sentía aún más feliz y emocionado si ella estaba cerca.**

"**Nami, eres mi mar. Y aunque nunca vayas a quererme, a abrazarme, o a lo que sea que se supone que haga la gente que se ama…" sonrió. "Sé que no podría haber elegido a nadie mejor para enamorarme por primera vez." Una carcajada se escapó de sus labios, pero nadie la escuchó.**

_Quién, como tú,_

_Brilla en el cielo cuando va a anochecer_

_Y tu perfume va embriagando mi ser_

_Y cuando creo enloquecer_

_Ese tormento se transforma en placer_

**Ninguno de sus camaradas despertó ante la carcajada, ni siquiera Zoro, demasiado sumido en su sueño. Un sueño que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Allí estaban esos ojos, esos ojos aguamarina brillando en el cielo como estrellas relucientes. Y poco a poco la exótica fragancia a flores, ese olor a mujer que percibía cuando ella andaba cerca, empezó a rodearlo, a envolverlo, sin que pudiese alejarlo. Se revolvió en sueños. Allí estaba ella, justo delante de él. No podía tocarla, no podía alcanzarla, sus ojos se burlaban desde la lejanía, haciendo insignificante la luna y las estrellas. Y justo cuando creyó que iba a volverse loco, ella cayó sobre sus brazos y depositó un beso largo e intenso sobre sus labios. Su tormento se había convertido en placer, y su cuerpo se relajó en la hamaca.**

_Quién, como tú,_

_Llena mi alma de un eterno caudal_

_Es brisa suave_

_Y también es el mar_

_Es un abrazo sin final_

_Porque no hay nadie como tú_

_De quien me pueda enamorar_

**Y aunque él nunca lo aceptara, Luffy lo guardara para sí, Nami lo sufriera y Robin lo disfrutara, aunque los cuatro reaccionaran de manera distinta, lo cierto era que todos sentían lo mismo: que no había nadie mejor de quien poderse enamorar.**

* * *

Hi! Al fin me funcionan los divisores (Jango danceeee). A pesar del tono relajado y mono del fic... Yo lo califico como fic paranoia ¿Alguien imagina a Luffy comparando a Nami con el mar¿A Zoro soñando esas cosas con Robin¿A Robin hablando así¿A Nami limitándose a sufrir en silencio? XDDD Vale, pues ya lo he hecho ¬¬ jajaja Este fic obedece a mis parejas favoritas (aunque NaSan está ganando terreno con insistencia)... Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de que suprimí la tentadora idea de que Zoro se pegara contra la pared y se despertara, sobresaltando a todos jujuju (es que me encanta ponerlo en situaciones comprometidas y/o ridículas... No sé porqué, un vicioXDD) Espero que me dejéis review, que con esto de las clases escasean TT-TT Kss! 


	3. Aún sigo aquí

_Aún sigo aquí_

_Esperando_

_Con las mismas ganas locas_

_De sonreír_

_De contemplarte_

_Y de poder besar tu boca_

**Luffy se preguntaba por qué estaba ahí parado. "Oh, pues claro. Es que Zoro me ha dicho que en esta isla me quedara yo." Pensó de repente, golpeándose la mano con el puño. Tras haberse negado, el peliverde le había dicho que no le estaba pidiendo opinión, y que se quedaría a cuidar el barco con Nami, que estaba ocupada haciendo mapas. Y ahí estaba el capitán de pie, esperando a que la pelirroja saliera, desde hacía dos horas.**

"**Si Nami supiera que sigo aquí, tan feliz y tan sonriente, porque quiero besarla, se caería de espaldas". Se dijo a sí mismo, riendo.**

_Aún sigo aquí_

_Ilusionándome_

_Con lo que te ilusiona_

_Enamorándome de ti_

_Más cada hora_

_Porque eres tú_

_Sólo mi sombra_

"**Si es que es más tonta… Se debe pensar que me alegro cuando termina un mapa porque puede jugar o hacer cualquier cosa, pero no. Me hace feliz porque a ella le hace ilusión. Y por eso en cada nueva isla que visitamos me gusta dar vueltas, caminar… Para que ella pueda hacer sus mapas. Joo, es que es tan simpática cuando no está en plan bruja. Me gusta cada vez más." Se asomó a la ventana para ver cómo trabajaba su amiga y fijarse si le faltaba mucho.**

_Aún sigo aquí_

_Después de tanto y tanto tiempo compartido_

_Eres la fuente de mi sed_

_Y a lo que aspiro_

_Es al suspiro_

_De tu vivir_

_Y es por eso_

_Que no he dicho ni diré cuánto te quiero_

_Pues no hay palabras para decirte lo que siento_

_Sólo por eso_

_Aún sigo aquí_

"**Me gustaría saber si Nami se ha dado cuenta de que todavía después de tanto tiempo juntos me sigo preocupando por ella más que por cualquier otro… Tampoco se lo voy a preguntar, porque no tiene sentido decirle que la quiero. Algún día, cuando nuestros sueños se cumplan, me matarán. Y no voy a hacerla sufrir. Pero de momento aún sigo aquí…"**

_Y es por eso_

_Que no he dicho ni diré cuánto te quiero_

_Pues no hay palabras para decirte lo que siento_

_Sólo por eso_

_Aún sigo aquí_

"**Debe sonar tonto no decirle lo que siento por algo que podría pasar… Pero no me importa. Además se lo diría mal, así a lo bruto… Y no, no me gustaría. Siendo amigos está bien, mientras yo siga aquí." Interrumpiendo sus lúgubres reflexiones y sonriendo, Luffy entró en el camarote, dispuesto a disfrutar de Nami mientras él siguiera allí.**


	4. Rumbo a las estrellas

**Robin estaba de guardia, cubierta por una manta. La noche no era excesivamente fría, pero le gustaba sentirse cálida y acogida, y algo tan simple como una manta y esa taza de café que sujetaba en sus manos le daban una extraña sensación hogareña. Sus ojos miraban fijamente las estrellas del cielo.**

_Quisiera ser audaz  
navegar hacia el horizonte  
surcar las olas del mar  
Sentir el viento en mí  
dominar la tempestad  
tener por rumbo las estrellas_

"**Cuánto tiempo he soñado con esto, con navegar hacia el horizonte tranquila, surcando el mar sin miedo, con gente que me aprecie, o al menos gente que no me traicione… Aunque quizás lo hagan algún día." Sus ojos amenazaron con humedecerse, pero lo impidió. Debía ser valiente, afrontar su propia realidad como siempre, como llevaba haciendo desde que era una niña. "Es tan bonito poder sentir el viento en la cara, disfrutar de las aventuras y problemas con una sonrisa, mirar las estrellas." Su dulce sonrisa se volvió algo más feliz y menos fingida.**

_Buscar mi sueño  
donde el cielo aun sea azul  
viajar sin miedo a naufragar  
y una bandera sólo izar...  
libertad_

"**Si tan sólo fueran ellos mi verdadera tripulación… Esa que Saul me dijo que encontraría algún día… Podría buscar con ellos la Historia Verdadera, mi sueño… Y podría sentirme segura siempre, confiar en alguien, incluso… Incluso ser libre." Esta vez no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara lentamente por su cara, para caer en el café formando simétricas y suaves ondas. Observando esos círculos recordó las explosiones, el movimiento del mar al hundirse los barcos, el fatídico día en que había perdido su derecho a vivir.**

_Olvidar que el destino me engañó  
que mi vida se escapó  
perdida entre los muros del destierro_

"**Si pudiera olvidar… Olvidar que mis infantiles sueños de estudiar para ir en busca de mi madre nunca hubieran podido realizarse, olvidar que cuando tuve que abandonar Ohara e irme sola la mar dejé allí… mi vida." Una vez más hizo acopio de valor para intentar detener las lágrimas, que ahora ya caían libremente. Con manos temblorosas alzó la taza y dio un trago a la bebida templada para calmarse.**

_Olvidar mi tormento y mi dolor  
mi lamento y mi prisión  
zarpar poniendo rumbo…  
rumbo a las estrellas  
rumbo a las estrellas  
poder volar allí_

"**Es inútil… Nunca podré olvidar todo lo que pasé hasta ahora, todo lo que sufrí, todo lo que me pasó. No voy a poder dejarlo atrás. Yo mejor que nadie sé que el pasado no puede ser olvidado." Miró las estrellas otra vez. "Sería tan bonito acercarse a una estrella, ver cómo es. Seguro que, visto desde allí, el mundo no es tan malo. Es increíble que pueda seguir viendo belleza y bondad después de todo." **

_Y aunque la noche  
se apodere de la luz  
buscaré mi libertad  
mas allá de las estrellas_

**Sacudió su cabeza con decisión. "Llevo luchando toda mi vida. No voy a rendirme ahora, no por una noche de tristeza. Y si Luffy y los demás deciden traicionarme algún día… Bueno, tendré que hacer lo que hago siempre: escapar, buscar mi libertad en otro lugar. A veces creo que el único lugar donde puedo encontrarla es fuera de este mundo, que sólo podré estar tranquila y salvar a todos de mí misma, de la oscuridad que me persigue, muriendo..."**

_Quisiera ver el mar  
elevarse hacia la luna  
mirar su danza escapar  
Poder volar allí  
acercarme a su amistad  
bailar con ellas aunque muera._

**Su mirada buscó la luna, y al fin la encontró, algo escondida en un rincón del cielo azul oscuro. Pequeñas nubes la rodeaban, y con su luz daba la impresión de bailar. Los ojos de la arqueóloga brillaron de admiración. "Qué hermoso… Ojalá pudiera ver la luna y las estrellas de cerca, resolver todos los misterios que la humanidad se ha planteado desde el principio de los tiempos." Por unos minutos su parte profesional tomó el control, haciéndole olvidar sus anteriores reflexiones, divagando acerca de las distintas creencias que antiguas poblaciones habían tenido sobre el cielo y los cuerpos celestes, desde las más científicas hasta las más poéticas. La belleza de la historia levantó su moral, junto con el poético brillo de la luz lunar.**

_Buscar mi sueño  
donde el cielo aun sea azul  
viajar sin miedo a naufragar  
y una bandera solo izar...  
libertad_

**Luffy, todavía medio sumido en sus sueños, pasó lentamente por cubierta, farfullando cosas ininteligibles. Robin dejó la taza a un lado y lo miró desde arriba, mientras una expresión maternal cruzaba su cara. Cuando el muchacho entró en la cocina, Robin cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, guiándolo dulcemente mediante ojos y brazos para que no tirara nada y volviera a dormir a su hamaca. Allí sus ojos aparecidos de la nada se detuvieron, contemplando a los que de momento eran sus camaradas, pacíficamente sumidos en sus sueños. Cambió de habitación sus ojos para ver a Nami, que dormía en la cama de al lado a la suya propia, ahora limpia y sin deshacer. Después dejó de usar su maravilloso don para volver a mirar las estrellas. "Ahora mismo me resulta imposible pensar que puedan traicionarme… Sólo puedo creer que buscaré con ellos mi sueño, sin miedo a que al fin consigan matarme… Y que seré libre, libre para vivir." Feliz ante la idea de poder vivir, se abrazó a sí misma y sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.**


	5. She's my kind of girl

**Zoro y Luffy estaban en la cocina. Era ya muy tarde. Habían entrado un rato antes porque el capitán no había parado hasta que él había accedido a acompañarlo a tomar "un aperitivo", que probablemente hubiera sido mucho más grande si no se hubieran encontrado con esa escena que contemplaban ahora, sentados en sendas sillas contiguas: Nami dormía sobre un mapa, tranquila y dulce. Sin duda se había quedado dormida tiempo antes. En cuanto vio eso, Luffy se apresuró a comer lo primero que vio para después ir corriendo a por una manta, taparla con cuidado y sentarse frente a la pelirroja. Zoro, sonriendo, se sentó al lado de su amigo, y ahora, tras un par de minutos de silencio, habló.**

**- ¿Qué? Te gusta Nami¿verdad?**

_Look at her face, it's a wonderful face  
And it means something special to me  
Look at the way that she smiles when she sees me  
How lucky can one fellow be?  
_

**Luffy miró a su amigo y asintió.**

**- Mírala. Es… bonita.- afirmó simplemente, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando en ellos su carita para contemplarala mejor. La chica sonrió en sueños, y Luffy rió suavemente.- Sonríe cuando me mira.- bromeó.**

**Zoro alzó las cejas en un gesto irónico.**

**- No creo que te viera, pero eres un tío con suerte, así que nunca se sabe…- se burló.**

_  
She's just my kind of girl, she makes me feel fine  
Who could ever believe that she could be mine?  
She's just my kind of girl, without her I'm blue  
And if she ever leaves me what could I do, what could I do?  
_

**- Sí, tengo suerte.- afirmó Luffy, con una encantadora y confiada mirada.- Es simplemente la persona que me hace sentir bien y es mi camarada, mi navegante y mi amiga. Si algún día se marchara no sería yo el único que no sabría que hacer.**

**- Eso no te lo discuto.- consintió el peliverde, cogiendo una botella y dándole un trago.**

_  
And when we go for a walk in the park  
And she holds me and squeezes my hand  
We'll go on walking for hours and talking  
About all the things that we plan  
_

**- Además os lleváis bien, habláis mucho.- dijo el espadachín.**

**- Sí. Cuando llegamos a una nueva isla y me coge de la mano para que no me meta en líos, o cuando estamos en el barco planeando la próxima gran aventura, o discutimos sobre lo que va a pasar. Soy feliz.- estaba curiosamente ensimismado, y el peliverde no pudo evitar sonreír.**

_  
She's just my kind of girl, she makes me feel fine  
Who could ever believe that she could be mine?  
She's just my kind of girl, without her I'm blue  
And if she ever leaves me what could I do, what could I do?_

**- Ya veo. Te has enamorado, idiota.- se mofó Zoro una vez más. El chico de goma se rió al fin.**

**- ¡Pues puede ser!- en realidad no sabía muy bien qué era enamorarse, pero supuso que si Zoro lo decía...- ¿Sabes una cosa? No cambiaría a Nami por nada del mundo.**

**- ¿Ni por tu sueño?**

**El capitán frunció el ceño.**

**- ¡Zoro, eso es una pregunta trampa!- replicó Luffy, conteniendo la respiración mientras miraba hacia un lado con morritos. Riendo, los dos salieron de la cocina, no sin antes apagar la luz y volver a colocar la manta que había caído sobre la dormida navegante.

* * *

Hi!!! Vale, hoy he subido tres muajaja El primero de hoy fue ya publicado en el foro de Pirateking, el segundo fue para descansar de tanto "love in the air" y este... Este es raro XDDD Un Luffy serio y un Zoro majo XDDD pobre mi niño, todos lo consideran un borde crónico. Bueno, os dejo la traducción de la song (hecha a prisas XD):**

_Mira su cara, es una cara maravillosa_

_Y es algo especial para mí_

_Mira cómo sonríe cuando me ve_

_¿Cuánta suerte puede tener un tío?_

_Simplemente es mi tipo de chica, me hace sentir bien_

_y me sujeta y aprieta mi mano_

_seguiremos paseando durante horas hablando_

_sobre todo lo que planeamos_

_Simplemente es mi tipo de chica, me hace sentir bien_

_¿Quién habría pensado que podía ser mía?_

_Simplemente es mi tipo de chica, sin ella estoy triste_

_Y si alguna vez me deja ¿qué haré¿Qué haré?_

_PD: Dejad RR!:P:PPPP Kss!!!_


	6. Amiga mía

**Sanji estaba de pie, secando el último plato que le quedaba tras la cena, justo en el marco de la puerta. Sin su chaqueta ni su corbata, y algo cansado tras todo lo que había cocinado, ahora disfrutaba de ese momento de soledad. Desde allí veía perfectamente la cubierta del barco, donde se desarrollaba una escena que no tenía nada de anormal: Zoro abandonaba su entrenamiento nocturno para irse al fin a dormir, y Nami, que había estado apoyada en la balaustrada mirando las olas, se sentaba ahora contra ella. **

**Pero Sanji vio lo que había dentro de su pelirroja perfectamente. La seguía tanto, hablaba tanto con ella, eran tan amigos, que no necesitaba observarla especialmente para notar sus nudillos blancos de apretar demasiado la madera, sus ojos en apariencia tranquilos luchando contra un llanto que no quería dejar asomar, los labios no tan sonrientes como de costumbre…**

_Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
que me confesado entre copas  
que es con tu piel  
con quien sueña  
de noche  
y que enloquece con cada botón  
que te desabrochas  
pensando en su manos._

**Sanji sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su amiga incluso sin preguntárselo. Después de todo, Nami era la persona más especial para él dentro de la tripulación. A pesar de sus continuos coqueteos para con ella, en realidad la consideraba ante todo una amiga, su mejor amiga, y sabía que Nami estaría dispuesta a contarle lo que le pasaba sólo con preguntárselo. Pero no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo… Él ya sabía el problema: estaba enamorada, profundamente enamorada, enamorada de ese imbécil que parecía no hacerle ningún caso. Y ahora dejó el plato y el trapo en la cocina y se acercó deseando hablar con ella, aunque no tenía muy claro cómo.**

_  
Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
una palabra, algún gesto   
un abrazo.  
Él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
escucharme nombrarle.  
!Ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.  
_

**No se le escapó el temblor de Nami al sentir que alguien se acercaba a ella, ni tampoco el brillo de decepción que ensombreció por un segundo en su mirada al verlo a él en lugar de al que deseaba encontrar a su espalda.**

**- Ah, Sanji, eres tú.- le dirigió una sonrisa de esas desvalidas que pocas veces dejaba aflorar en su rostro, pero que lo dulcificaban hasta un punto impensable para quien sólo la conociera ocasionalmente.**

**- Nami…- el cocinero se dejó caer a su lado, colocando un pitillo en sus labios y rasgando el aire con el ruido de la cerilla que utilizó para encenderlo. Mirando al cielo en lugar de a ella, acabó la frase.- Ese marimo no se merece que estés así por él.**

**Escuchó el suspiro que resbaló de la boca de Nami antes de que pudiera detenerlo, y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo sus preciosos ojos color miel se abrían de par en par al escuchar que él sabía todo. **

_  
Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma  
o en la libertad,  
que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
llenarte los bolsillos  
de guerras ganadas,  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias._

**- Lo sabes.- murmuró incrédula. De pronto se estremeció, y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas a toda velocidad, cayendo una tras otra como enormes balas que le dolían más a Sanji que a ella misma.**

**- Eh.- el rubio se acercó con cautela, temiendo llevarse un golpe, pero pudo acariciar el cabello anaranjado y suave de Nami sin represalias por parte de esta.**

**- Soy una estúpida.- musitó con rabia mordiéndose el labio inferior. Incapaz de dominar su llanto por más tiempo, se abandonó completamente a él, apoyándose en el medio descubierto torso de Sanji, que la rodeó inmediatamente con sus brazos largos y delgados, acariciándola como un padre a su hijo pequeño que llora desconsolado, y restregando su barbilla contra la perfumada melena de Nami cada poco tiempo. Sentía cómo una de las manos de la pelirroja apretaba su camisa, mientras las uñas de la otra se clavaban en su hombro, y aunque empezaban a lastimarlo no dijo nada, sabiendo que a pesar de todo ella necesitaba descargar la humillación y la rabia de sentirse así de alguna manera. Era horrible ver a Nami de esa manera… Deseó saber qué más hacer o qué decir para alegrarla, deseó decirle a ese estúpido que se dejara de hacer el imbécil y lastimar a su amiga, pero no podía hacer nada, sólo susurrar palabras de aliento a la desconsolada muchacha que lloraba sobre él.**

_  
Amiga mía, ojalá algún día  
escuchando mi canción de pronto  
entiendas que lo que nunca quise  
fue contar tu historia  
porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.  
Pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
no es inteligencia ni es sabiduría;  
esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
No es que sea mi trabajo,  
es que es mi idioma.  
_

**Pasaron bastante tiempo así. Sanji vio cómo la luna se iba alzando cada vez más en el cielo, bañándolos con su luz plateada, haciendo brillar el pelo de Nami y su piel sonrosada, iba sintiendo cómo las lágrimas de la pelirroja empapaban lentamente su ropa y a él mismo, pero también podía sentir cómo ella se iba calmando poco a poco, hasta que al fin se separó y le dio débilmente las gracias, para levantarse y dirigirse tristemente a su dormitorio. **

**A la mañana siguiente, Sanji se levantó mucho más temprano que de costumbre. En la cocina, sacó las más deliciosas frutas, el mejor azúcar, un delicioso té de rosas, harina, lo mejor que encontró para desarrollar su creatividad. Dedicó una hora y media a preparar un desayuno increíble aunque no muy abundante, un desayuno que colocó con todo su cuidado y dedicación en una pequeña bandeja de madera. Una copa azulada de batido de mandarina con una pajita azul decorada con una flor, cinco tostadas en el punto perfecto con distintas mermeladas caseras dulces y de olor agradable y hogareño, una taza de té de rosas muy acariciador y de fuerte aroma envolvente, un jarroncito azul con una rosa roja y diez pastelitos de diferente forma y relleno. Salió y fue corriendo a la habitación de las chicas, donde se cruzó con Robin que acababa de levantarse. Entró. **

**Nami estaba dormida todavía. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y, cogiendo la silla del escritorio, se sentó junto a la cama. No le había preparado el desayuno porque fuera el cocinero y fuera su trabajo que cada uno comiera lo mejor en el mejor lugar… Era su manera de decirle que la apoyaba, que podía contar con él.**

_  
Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo  
que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga._

**Apartó con una mano el mechón de pelo que caía sobre la frente de Nami con dulzura. Pobre Nami, tanto tiempo sufriendo y trabajando duro, como una princesa que nunca llega al final feliz del cuento.**

**- Eh, pelirroja, ya es de día.- susurró, acariciando la mejilla de Nami para despertarla suavemente. La chica abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces, y llevándose la mano a la cara. Le regaló una sincera sonrisa.**

**- Sanji…- se sentó frotándose los ojos.- Me has traído el desayuno, gracias.- dijo, viendo la hermosa bandeja que el rubio se apresuró a instalar sobre sus rodillas.- ¿Por qué?**

**- Ah… Bueno… Por nada en especial. Me pareció que preferirías comer aquí y… no sé.- ella le miró confundida.- ¡Ayy, qué guapa es mi Nami cuando no me entiende!- se maravilló adoptando su habitual faceta de baboso. ¿Por qué no le había dicho simplemente que quería que hablara con él, que supiera que estaba ahí para lo que hiciera falta?**

_Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
que me ha confesado entre copas  
que es con tu piel  
con quien sueña de noche ..._

**Pero no fue necesario. Mordisqueando una de las tostadas, Nami le dirigió una triste mirada.**

**- Sanji… **

**Él la miró en una pregunta muda.**

**- Tú conoces a Zoro, yo sé que lo conoces bien a pesar de las peleas. **

**- Yo... - Sanji sabía lo que ella quería, que le dijera que el marimo la quería, que deseaba estar con ella. Quería obedecer a esa mirada suplicante, a esa Nami tan desprotegida y débil nueva para él. Pero no podía decírselo. No porque no lo supiera, sino porque el momento y lugar en que Zoro se lo había confesado le impedían abrir la boca. ¿Qué si un día se había pasado de copas y le había contado que le gustaba Nami, que deseaba estar con ella, que le encantaría tenerla? No podía decir nada. Era decisión de él y no suya, por mucho que le doliera ver así a su amiga.**

_  
Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ójala pudiera mandar en el alma  
o en la libertad,  
que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
llenarte los bolsillos  
de guerras ganadas,  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
_

**No sabía qué hacer para salir del paso sin ofenderla ni mentirle, sin hacerle daño ni engañarla. Si tan sólo pudiera regalarle lo que quería… Ir y decirle a Zoro que dejara de dar vueltas, que dejara de pensar en los efectos que tendría arriesgarse. Pero no era capaz de inmiscuírse tanto.**

_Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
tú piensas que estoy   
dando las noticias.  
_

**- No puedo decirte lo que quieres saber.- dijo al fin, pensando que al menos le estaba diciendo la verdad. La chica le dirigió una lastimera sonrisa ahogada.- En realidad es algo que sólo él podría decirte.**

**Sabía que era una frase manida, una frase rutinaria, una que se había repetido como falso consuelo a lo largo de los años. Pero no podía hacer nada más, no salían de él las palabras justas. Por una vez sus elogios galantes y educados, sus siempre dulces cumplidos, le parecían poca cosa para ella.**

_  
Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo prentendo  
que cuentes conmigo_

**- Gracias.- dijo Nami sonriendo esta vez aun más sinceramente. Los ojos redondos y cariñosos de Sanji la miraron con sorpresa.**

**- ¿Por qué, pelirroja?**

**- Por todo. Ahora tengo que cambiarme y salir¿no?- su rostro se transformó en una expresión de desafío e hizo un extraño gesto con la mano que lo despidió con la elegancia propia de una princesa, sin ser desdeñosa y dejando ver cierto aprecio por el joven cocinero, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Salió y se apoyó contra la puerta, llegando a escuchar un fuerte suspiro de Nami.**

**Pero al menos ahora había conseguido lo que pretendía: que ella contara con él para hablar, para decirle lo que sentía.**

_  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga._

**Tenía que hacerlo, no aguantaba más: arreglarlo todo, hacer sonreír a Nami de verdad otra vez. Sanji decidió abandonar sus rodeos y hablar, buscar a Zoro y ponerle las cosas claras. Ante todo, y a pesar de lo que él pensara o sintiera, era asunto suyo porque Nami era su mejor amiga.**

* * *

Hi!!! No me había olvidado de los songfics, no XDDD Pero decidí que aunque no estén tan en avance como quisiera... Pues podría ir publicando los que ya están

Así que aquí dejo este... A mí es de los que más me gusta cómo me quedó, y eso que es un ZoNa... Pero no sé, me gusta esta faceta de Sanji ;P Aunque la historia es así como... ¿improbable? XDDD La canción es de Alejandro Sanz Me parece preciosa la letra que tiene!

Os dejoooo!!!

Kss!!


	7. Blue eyes crying in the rain

**Un joven de cabello color caoba y brillantes ojos negros se deslizó a la cubierta del barco bajo esa fuerte y peligrosa tormenta. Los truenos bramaban a su alrededor, de su ropa sencilla chorreaba agua que se confundía con la lluvia que caía. Su mirada penetrante y firme recorrió la cubierta del barco, buscando a quien lo estaba esperando. De repente la distuinguió, una esbelta y grácil sombra negra de la que asomaba una hermosa y delicada mano que se apoyaba en la balaustrada de madera del bamboleante barco. Se acercó a esa figura bella y misteriosa, que aparecía pacífica y discordante en medio de ese atardecer horrible y tempestuoso en el que los reflejos del sol brillaban de una manera desdibujada en el horizonte.**

_In the twilight glow I__ see her  
Blue eyes crying in the rain  
When we kissed goodbye and parted  
I knew we'd never meet again  
_

**- Robin… ****¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó colocándose frente a ella.**

**- No tengo otra opción… El capitán piensa entregarme.- un estremecimiento recorrió sus elegantes hombros bajo la capa negra que la ocultaba. **

**- Será una noche peligrosa.**

**- Lo sé.- alzó la mirada. Él retrocedió uno, dos pasos hacia atrás. Sus enormes ojos azules, siempre alegres aunque distantes, llenos de luces, de matices, de vida, refulgían ahora de tristeza, bañados en lágrimas perladas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas nacarinas, por su nariz recta y regia. Se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto una coleta de cabellos negros, con dos mechones que ahora ondeaban furiosos bajo el viento. Pero nada llamaba tanto la atención como esas apasionadas joyas que eran sus ojos en ese instante, resplandeciendo angustiosos.**

**Acercándose poco a poco a él mientras se mordía el labio inferior, lo besó muy suavemente.**

**- Lo siento… Pero tengo que marcharme.- anunció con su suave voz, colocándose nuevamente la capucha sobre los cabellos.**

**- Te entiendo. Me gustar…- pero ella ya había saltado hacia un bote que se balanceaba en el agua, y se alejaba en medio de las indomables olas del enbravecido mar.**

_Love is like a dying ember  
And only memories remain  
And through the ages i'll remember  
Blue eyes crying in the rain.  
_

**Se quedó allí de pie, contemplado esa inútil cáscara de nuez que se perdía poco a poco entre la niebla, la tormenta y los reflejos del atardecer. Se preguntó si era posible que sobreviviera… No podía nadar, era frágil… Al menos siempre podría recordarla. Bajó los párpados. Pero sólo acudió a su mente esa última mirada… Con los húmedos lagos en que se habían transformado sus preciosos ojos azules bajo la lluvia que encharcaba su capa.**

_Someday when we meet up yonder  
We'll stroll hand in hand again  
In the land that knows no parting  
For blue eyes crying in the rain._

**En el barco, la joven llamada Robin meditaba. Con sólo diecisiete años ¿podía una persona haber sufrido tanto¿Era justo? Cuando había encontrado algo bueno… Cuando por fin creía haber encontrado una persona con la que compartir su desgracia, todo se había repetido. Una vez más tenía que huir, todo por su pasado, ese pasado que la obligaba a tener que ocultarse para poder vivir, ese mismo pasado que le había negado el derecho a su vida… Pero algún día la atraparían, no podía escapar siempre. Y cuando eso sucediera, en el lugar al que fuera que llegara… Quizás podría encontrarlo otra vez.**

**Y sus ojos azules, bellos, inigualables y especiales, lloraron en la lluvia del atardecer.**

* * *

Hi! Pues me había olvidado casi de esto XDD Pero bueno, aquí hay otro songfic! la verdad es que es el que más me gusta hasta ahora, no sé porqué¡le cogí cariño! 

Es que Robin es muy mona XDDD

Pues este va para Kid, porque Robin le gusta mucho:P Siento que salga dulce y tierna y no sexy y apasionada... Pero tendrás que conformarte :P Así que... ¡Para ti, MUAAAAAAAAACK!!!

Kss!

* * *

_Translation :P_

_En el resplandor del crepúsculo la veo_

_Ojos azules llorando bajo la lluvia_

_Cuando nos dimos el beso del adiós y partimos_

_Supe que nunca nos volveríamos a ver_

_El amor es como una llama moribunda_

_Y sólo los recuerdos quedan_

_Y durante los años que vengan recordaré_

_Ojos azules llorando bajo la lluvia. _

_Algún día cuando nos encontremos en el más allá_

_Pasearemos de la mano otra vez_

_En la tierra que no conoce las despedidas _

_para los ojos azules que lloran bajo la lluvia _

**  
**


End file.
